


You Were There, When I Grew Restless

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Night, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Lavellan doesn't sleep much when they're not on the road.





	You Were There, When I Grew Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



Lavellan sleeps well when they're on the road, crammed in a small tent between whoever she's brought along this week. Varric is great for sleeping next to; his rumbling snores and the ever-present smell of ink and leather that clings to him lull her to sleep right away. Vivienne's nice to have along too, because she'll always share her silky blankets and plush sleeping mat with her weary Inquisitor.

Blackwall, of course, is especially comforting at night. The moment he's asleep, he reaches for the closest body and tucks them under his chin like a child's toy bear. Lavellan loves it, feeling safe and warm even in the most dangerous mountain passes. Solas and Cassandra commiserate now and then about how inappropriate it is, but Lavellan doesn't remember anyone complaining when they were traveling to Sarhnia.

When they're at Skyhold, Lavellan misses the wilds and the disregarding of the rules that goes with it, letting her jam herself into her companions' personal space and passing out on a pile of limbs and furs. The easy, logical perk of companionship evaporates when they're back at to the relative civilization of Inquisition headquarters.

Lavellan doesn't sleep much, but she can handle the occasional headaches and fuzzy-headedness, if she can have strong coffee in the mornings. It's finding a way to stave off the dark thoughts and Skyhold's numbers have increased enough that there's always someone up and about to talk to or to help out. Gatsi chats with her for a few minutes about the latest mosaic tile she picked up in the Hinterlands, but then she's at loose ends again.

She walks her favourite route across the cold stone floor of the great hall, down the stairs into the windy courtyard and back up the next set of stairs. Lavellan loves the unimpeded view of the night sky from up on the keep's walls. She recognizes the familiar constellations from home and the ones that Solas has taught her. They help to steady her racing mind, to remind her that despite everything that's happened in the last year, she's still one thread in the tapestry of the world.

When it gets a little too cold in the open to continue her patrol of the ramparts, she goes back to the courtyard to be protected from at least some of the wind. She sees The Iron Bull through the window at the Herald's Rest, grinning from ear to ear at something one of his Chargers has said, and she grins to herself. It's her natural reflex to seeing Bull smile.

"Up late tonight, Inquisitor?"

Lavellan doesn't even startle when he speaks. She's gotten used to her Warden friend always being nearby, whether she's enjoying the garden courtyard or they're back-to-back, surrounded by revenants, giant spiders, hurlocks, or hyenas. 

"So are you, Blackwall."

He nods and pushes himself from the wall he's leaning on. "A walk around is nicer at night, when there's less people around. I like the quiet."

"More peaceful," she agrees, even though Lavellan likes being in the the bustling keep during the day, too. "Will you walk with me? I'll do my best to stay calm."

"I'd walk with you even if you were a screaming banshee," Blackwall tells her, offering his arm to take hers. Lavellan considers his arm for a second before sliding her hand down and clasping his. He looks startled for a second before he smiles. His warm, eye-crinkling smile makes her heart skip a beat.

She pulls him towards the nearest stairs. With him next to her, she'll stay much warmer. Plus they've never had a chance to look at the stars together. "In that case, I could run wailing and screaming, if you'd rather," she says as they climb, hand in hand.

"Whatever my lady wants," he says mildly. Lavellan believes him implicitly. He'd probably still be around, be walking the ramparts with her.

"I appreciate that," she says, raising their intertwined fingers and dipping her head to kiss the back of the his hand. "You're a good man, Warden Blackwall."

He huffs out a gentle laugh and pulls her back down the last two steps to cover both her cheeks and her forehead in bristly kisses. "Whatever my lady wants."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Trick or Treat, twizzle! <3 <3
> 
> And thanks to Suzi for beta-ing. <3


End file.
